


Seducing Miss Griffin

by Louwesy



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Age Difference, Boss/Employee Relationship, CEO Clarke Griffin, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Intersex Lexa (The 100), Lexa Has a Penis (The 100), Light BDSM, Office Sex, Smut, Squirting, intern lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louwesy/pseuds/Louwesy
Summary: Lexa has been a slave to Clarke Griffin since the moment she had her first interview. She was addicted to her beauty and was like a moth to a flame. She was Icarus flying to close to the sun, but desperate to get burned. She had felt love once more, and didn't want to let it go, even if it hurt her in the process.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 111
Kudos: 752





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the other short one shot I posted, I don't know what to write as a full fic next. 
> 
> This one is a boss/ employee relationship. If you have an idea of what sort of company Clarke should be the CEO of let me know. Or really any other power dynamic.

Lexa didn’t know how she was doing what she was doing, but she was. Her boss was bouncing on her cock, with her skirt hiked up to her hips. The woman above her was beautiful, an angel really. She had been too weak to put a stop to what they had going on before it started, and here she was at her mercy.

“Fuck me Lexa,” the blonde demanded. 

She was doing just that but she knew what the blonde wanted. She flipped their positions and pinned Clarke underneath of her. The blonde moaned and her hips pressed against hers trying to take more of her fat cock inside of her. Clarke was insatiable and she grabbed her hips and plowed into her.

“That’s it,” Lexa said as she felt Clarke start to clamp down around her.

She nipped and kissed at her neck and the blonde threw her head back. Lexa held her wrists with one hand and pulled out one of her magnificent breasts. She hated neglecting them, and was quick to wrap her lips around one. She sucked and bucked and the blonde writhed and screamed below her, forcing her to clamp a hand over her mouth instead of pinning her hands down. 

Warm walls spasmed against her cock as the blonde bit down on her hand and shot her hips up to meet her thrust for thrust. As much as Clarke enjoyed being dominated she usually was in control. She was a power bottom if Lexa had ever known one, and was blown away by her sex drive and insatiable appetite. 

“Such a beautiful little cum slut. You need more though don’t you,” Lexa said rolling her hips slowly as Clarke came back from subspace. She knew that she was just a way to make the blonde forget about her work and responsibilities and she loved being that for her. She loved her cock sliding into her soaked pussy nearly everyday, and spilling her load inside of her, as she clamped down draining her of every drop. 

“Bend over,” Lexa commanded once the blonde started to move with her again. 

Clarke was scratching at her back, and she couldn’t take it anymore. She needed to cum. She needed to shoot her load deep inside of her and claim her pussy as her own. “You want to cum in my cunt don’t you Lexa,” Clarke said bending over her desk. 

The same desk the blonde had used to seduce her the first time they had sex. Repairs had been made to it since then, and it could now hold both of them on it easily. “I want to make that dirty cunt even dirtier. I want to be spilling out of you slowly during your afternoon meetings.”

Lexa was driving into her now. Clarke was gripping onto the desk completely presenting herself to her. Lexa could see her slick trickle down her leg. It was one of the many things she loved about fucking Clarke. She was always so wet. Always ready to take her, when she called her in to get her fill. 

“Oh God,” Clarke started to scream when she angled her hips just right.

She slowed her pace down, until she was slowly dragging out, and then slammed back in and hit that special spot. “You are just a cock warmer, aren’t you?” Lexa asked, holding down the blonde beneath her as she started to rock her hips. 

“Yes, oh god yes,” Clarke said, gripping her cock in a vice.

Lexa slapped her ass and laid herself on the smaller woman's back. “Such a good girl,” Lexa said, reaching around to rub the blonde’s clit. 

She was close, and could tell that Clarke was as well but she wanted the blonde to cum with her. It was always better that way. Her orgasms always felt dull in comparison when it was just her. When they came together though it was like all the stars shot across the sky and dragged the moon with them. A perfect eclipse that was blinding, but could make you see in color for the first time. 

Clarke was the one who first started to talk dirty to her, until she started to catch on. Until the blonde who was seemingly dominating her wanted to be dominated in return. Wanted to be owned, claimed, and used. Clarke wanted to forget some things about her life, but Lexa wanted to forget them as well.

“Please commander,” Clarke begged and Lexa’s cock twitched.

God that nickname did it to her every time and Clarke knew the power of her words. “Cum for me Clarke,” Lexa breathed into her ear. 

Lexa felt the shivers she had sent down Clarke’s spine breathing soft words into her ear that she was desperate to hear. She then felt the blonde shake as her pussy convulsed around her cock. 

She couldn’t hold back anymore. “Take it,” Lexa groaned as she shot rope after rope inside Clarke’s demanding walls. She pressed right up against the walls of her cervix as the last drops of her seed spilled out of her. Clarke was still fluttering around her and she pressed kisses into all the skin that she could reach.

They never really talked about this. They didn’t do much talking at all. It started out as something purely physical until they both started to find out bits and pieces about each other's lives. Now Lexa was desperately in love with someone she feared wasn’t capable of loving her back.

Clarke had sometimes seemed jealous, and she loved when that happened because the sex was great. She shouldn’t be complaining, because really she was getting paid alright for someone just out of university. She also was getting paid to have sex with her boss, and in her spare time she worked on herself. Ever since Costia had died she had taken a lot of time to learn how to love herself once more. Now she was at a point where she was capable of loving another person, she just wasn’t sure if that person would love her back. 

“Miss Griffin, your husband is in the meeting room,” Maya’s voice came through the intercom on the desk. 

Lexa hated when their moments of passion were interrupted. She loved staying inside of Clarke until she softened. Clarke would hold her and they would both catch their breath and exchange soft kisses. Today though she had to pull out, and it was always a messy affair. She pulled out her pocket square and wiped the cum off of Clarke’s legs, and then pulled out her underwear from her pocket and handed it back to the blonde. 

She had been hanging onto the soaked panties for an hour before being able to sneak out of her cubicle and into Clarke’s office when Maya went for a washroom break. She always tensed when Clarke came up behind her, but relaxed when she felt her hands roam her shoulders and over her breasts only to slip a note or what have you into her pocket. 

Clarke pulled down her skirt and turned around looking at her apologetically. She didn’t say anything she couldn’t. She was worried about how her voice would sound. If her jealousy and heartache would leak through.

“Sorry,” Clarke said before grabbing her things and heading out of the office.

“Maya with me,” Clarke snapped at her.

Lexa could hear the blonde’s assistant snap into place behind her, shuffling out from her desk. She paused and waited a few minutes just to be sure. Then her eyes caught sight of the papers sitting on Clarke’s desk. Clarke was filing for divorce, and she had already signed the papers.

Irreconcilable differences…. Was a nice way of putting your husband faking his cancer to stop you from divorcing him years ago. When she found out she wanted to punch that douchebag Bellamy in the face. Cancer wasn’t a laughable matter, and she would know. Costia died soon after their second year of university together. She had been cold and closed off ever since… Until Clarke…. And she still had yet to tell her how she felt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief introduction before the interview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter.

Chapter 2

“Have you given any thought to where you want to apply for an internship?” Her mentor asked her. 

Anya had been one of her peer guidance counsellors during highschool, and she had always remained close to the woman. She also happened to be Costia’s sister which made their friendship a little complicated at times, but it also brought them closer together. Lexa couldn’t imagine where she would be in life if it wasn’t for Anya.

“I am about to drop out and work as a barista. I haven’t heard back from any companies who are willing to take me on. It seems that everyone would rather function through nepotism, and not actual credentials.” Lexa was angry. 

“You know I would hire you if I could, but I can’t take on second years, even though you are heading into your third in the fall the rules are the rules,” Anya spoke to her sadly.

They were out for a run and it wasn’t the ideal time to stop and have a heart to heart, but she could tell Anya cared. That was why she would always love her, and she would be her best friend. Anya looked out for her, and helped raise her when her parents weren’t around to do the job. Their people and employees always would come before their own daughter. 

Lexa stopped along the canal path and grabbed onto the chin up bars hoisting herself up. She didn’t have to look over at Anya to know that she was clutching onto her hips as she gasped for breath. She used to be the one eating Anya’s dust once upon a time, but she took a couple years off of school and really truly worked on herself. She was in top physical shape, and emotionally she was back in control. 

When she dropped down Anya was stretching on a nearby bench looking out over the water. “I love it here. I can never grow tired of this view. Thanks for bringing me down here Anya,” Lexa said, taking a seat beside her. 

“No problem little Lex. I might know someone who is hiring. You might be able to get some credit transferred over to complete that history degree I know you secretly want.”

“This wouldn’t have to do with the woman I’ve seen hanging around your apartment would it?” Lexa asked.

“I have plenty of women hanging around the apartment thank you very much,” Anya said, giving her a challenging look.

“Never for more than one night,” Lexa teased. When she caught sight of Anya blushing she decided to push it further. “Oh Anya. Fuck Papiiiii” Lexa imitated the woman she had heard earlier this morning. 

“You little,” Anya reached out for her but she dodged out of the way. 

“You have gotten slow in your old age,” Lexa said, taking off back to Anya’s place by the water.

She had been living on her property for quite some time, only coming in to do laundry from time to time, because sadly her houseboat was rather lacking in some amenities. It was perfect though, and it was her little oasis on the water. If she wanted to she could take it anywhere. She could pick up and move and still have a little piece of home with her. 

“Clean up,” Anya said, barging into her sanctuary later. “Lexa what have I told you about the candles,” Anya scolded, running about her place and blowing them out. 

“And I live in a boat on the water. Not like your place is close enough it will even catch ablaze,” Lexa replied tossing her book down. 

“We are having people over,” Anya replied.

“You mean you are having people over. I don’t exactly live with you Anya,” Lexa said moving about her kitchen, and pouring herself a glass of water. 

“You live on my dock. Same thing!” Anya said, starting to get angry.

She could tell that this meant a lot to her and would come up and join, but she enjoyed riling her up. “Actually I live on the water. I am just tied to your dock.”

“Well I will untie you,” Anya said angrily.

“And I will just float right back. You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

“Dinner’s at 7,” Anya said before storming out.

Lexa took her time cleaning up after herself and getting ready. She decided to just wear a pair of jeans, a plain white t-shirt, with a bomber jacket. It was her typical get up, as she hated to wear suits unless she had to. She would always have to wear them when she was younger, and now she didn’t have to and was happy for it. Although given her career path she would probably have to start wearing them more. At least she didn’t have to wear a dress, she reminded herself. 

She got off her boat and started along the dock. Anya had her property lined with bushes to give it a little privacy, but she always had a clear view of the driveway. She could see a man and a woman arguing and it wasn’t looking well for the woman. “Hey,” Lexa said, making her presence known.

“We will talk about this later Clarke,” the dark skinned man said before storming to the door.

“Where’s Clarke?” she heard the woman ask from the doorway. 

“She said she would be a minute, needs to fix her makeup,” he said rather loudly.

Lexa had to resist the urge to go over there and throttle the guy, but she was more concerned about the woman standing in front of her. Blonde beautiful hair perfectly curled, paired with blue eyes that were welled with tears. 

“Hey,” Lexa said tentatively reaching her arm out. The woman shot her a death glare before heading back to her car. “You know you don’t deserve to be spoken to that way, no matter what you are arguing about,” Lexa said to her retreating form. 

Instead of knocking like everyone else, she just barged right in, and ran straight to the freezer pulling out her bottle of bourbon. God if this was how the evening was already starting out, she would probably finish the bottle, whilst trying to put up with these people. On occasion Anya would have friends over, but never was she one to host a dinner party, so she wasn’t quite sure what she was getting into. 

“Clarke Griffin, please let me introduce you to Lexa Woods, one of Polis’s top law students, who sadly wants to minor in history as well. She is the one I was talking to you about,” Anya said guiding the blonde woman from earlier towards her. 

“And here I thought you were the gardener,” Clarke said eyeing up her apparel and making an assumption about her appearance earlier. 

“I can assure you she does none of that. She can barely keep herself alive let alone a plant,” Anya teased.

“A pleasure to meet you Miss Griffin,” Lexa nodded to her. She wanted to have some sort of physical contact, but from what she saw earlier she didn’t think it would be welcome. 

Lexa glared at Anya as she slipped away and left her alone with the beautiful woman. She had to clear her throat, and look away as the blonde continued to stare her up and down. “Anya says you are in need of a job to complete your internship hours for the semester. It just so happens I am conducting interviews on monday,” Clarke said, handing her her business card before leaving to mingle with the rest of the people. 

Come monday morning she would have to dress up a lot fancier than she did for dinner. She wanted to keep Miss Griffin's eyes on her, and she certainly didn’t want to be confused with a gardener again. Clarke was beautiful, and if she was as smart as Anya told her she was, she would learn a lot under her tutelage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should the interview be done from Clarke or Lexa's POV? I am leaning more towards Clarke's but I love to hear what you all think. It helps :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke interviews Lexa

Chapter 3

Clarke’s alarm went off as always at 5:30, and she rose from her bed. The other side of it was empty and had been for some time. She hadn’t been able to share a house with her husband after what he did, let alone a bed. She woke with anger and took it out on her body. She pushed herself through her morning workout, and let the tears fall down in the shower where the water would wash them all away. 

She was now turning 35 and was not where she expected she would be in life. She was living in her penthouse atop her building alone and aging. She thought she would have at least one child by now, but fate had been cruel. She had only married Bellamy after he got her pregnant, it was a low point in her life, and maybe if she wasn’t processing the loss of her parents she would have been able to see how evil he truly was. 

No instead she suffered through just over 15 years of his bullshit, and all she had left was her job. When her parents died it had been ruled an accident, and sadly the morgue got their bodies mixed up with another couple and they were cremated before an autopsy could be performed. She didn’t believe that it was a simple accident, and she wouldn’t drop it.

Hours, and hours spent roaming around the house and she noticed that her father's journal was missing from his desk. The one thing he methodically put away every night before turning in was missing from it’s precious hiding place. She remembered coming into the room as a little girl and leaving her father 's notebook in the special false bottom under the desk. 

After discovering that she went through everything her parents had done prior to their deaths for the past 3 years. She stopped eating regularly or sleeping right, and Bellamy got violent with her for the first time. She was just 4 months along, and the last thing she remembered was clutching a piece of paper and shoving it in Bellamy’s face.

The doctor’s had told her that her lack of proper nutrition had led to a dizzy spell and she fell down the stairs. They told her she was lucky her husband was home, or her life could have been lost as well. She reached down and didn’t feel the slight swell anymore, and she started to sob inconsolably. 

Bellamy was staring at her, she could feel his gaze on her then in that office when she just received the second worst news of her life. It was all his fault, she remembered him shoving her away, telling her she was crazy. She did lose her balance, but only after he shoved her away, and right down the stairs. The doctor was saying he saved her life like it was some great miracle, but it was a nightmare.

When the doctor left Bellamy broke down and apologized and promised to start seeing a therapist. He took anger management courses, and instead of finishing his history degree he went off and joined the military for 3 years, before returning after she revised their financial situation. 

She stopped going to school after she got out of the hospital, and stopped really doing anything at all. Her parents didn’t leave her much of a fortune in the bank, and her and Bellamy had pretty much squandered it. Now she was really living in the slumps as she tried to piece her life back together. 

The art in the house could fetch a pretty penny and she started to sell it. She contacted a friend of her parents Dante Wallace, and he helped her set up an auction of certain collectable items her parents had. Slowly she amassed a fortune, and started to know what to collect, and who to sell it to. Her art degree was finally put to use, and her keen eye helped her find trends in the market in order to stay ahead.

People who dealt in art and artifacts were very odd, but usually had absurd amounts of money to spend on whatever they saw fit. Soon she needed to hire help, and she started a business in buying and selling antiquities, and rare artifacts. People would come to her from all over the world and soon she travelled around the world as well. Bellamy long forgotten, until the day he returned and demanded entrance back into her life.

With the money she made from the class action against Azgeda Frigid Air for causing the death of her parents and many others, she invested. She bought a building and sublet to her friends who had wanted to start up their own businesses. Monty had a lab set up to test samples, before he would send a recipe off to production. Monty’s moonshine had become a popular household name, and it brought in even more money for her. 

Jasper had set up a greenhouse on the roof of the building and his Green Pharmaceuticals enterprise became popular. Jasper pretty much had a strain for everything that ailed, and the greenhouse was then used for making and testing new strains. Most of the time Jasper and Monty could be found together trying to find a perfect way to pair up their crafts. 

Raven started a computer software company, and she vetted a lot of her clients before she met them. Some of them had some unsavoury pasts, and when Bellamy returned his security team would accompany her to most of the sales. Everything was fine, but she was living in denial. She had been ever since her baby died and all she was doing was getting by. 

Now she had to get dressed and go interview someone who was about as old as she was when her life started to fall apart. She grabbed a red bra and thong and then rolled on her stockings before putting on a red button down, and a tight black pencil skirt. She threw her hair back, and kept a few strands up front before doing her makeup. She finished off the look with red lipstick, and was in the elevator heading down to her office at 7am.

When she arrived a package was on her desk, and he approached it with care. She checked to see who it was from before getting out her box cutters and getting it open. She pulled apart the flaps, and then put on a pair of clean gloves to retrieve the Fabrege egg, she had been hunting down for years.

The Royal Danish was once in her family’s collection, and she sadly had to part with it during her period of financial difficulty. Now it was back where it belonged, with her, the one piece of history her bastardized grandfather inherited. It’s enamel and gold covering with stone detailing was magnificent. Her grandfather had even fashioned a new last name when he moved to America based on the heraldic lions, and the Griffin lineage was born and far removed from royal society. 

It was a pleasure holding onto this piece for you. Your father would be proud.

-Dante

Clarke was delicate with her placing of the egg. She had kept the original stand, and it had sat empty in her office for years. For years she looked at it, and worked towards getting it back. It was once important to her father, because it was important to his father. A piece of a history he would never be part of. Her grandfather could have sold it and made a fortune, but kept it and made his own. 

She sorted through paperwork, and perused collections online, later she would appraise some of the items that were sent to her by different clients. Clarke never seemed to run out of work, and was constantly kept busy, which she loved. The busier she was the less she thought about how unhappy she was. Wake, work out, shower, get ready for work, work, dinner meetings, work, and then sleep. Her routine was nearly the same every night and she only had to have minimal contact with Bellamy. 

“Miss Griffin, Miss Woods is here to see you. Should I send her in?” Maya asked over the intercom

“Yes Maya,” Clarke said before walking around her desk and moving to the couches.

When Lexa entered the room, she felt a feeling she hadn’t felt in years. Pure lust and want, directed at one person who held eye contact with her, and let her gaze into depths as green as a jungle. Lexa was wearing a suit and tie with black leather shoes, with a matching black leather belt. When she sat down Clarke could see her socks, and smiled to see that she at least let some of her personality into her outfit. She had on black socks with racoons that had green eyes just like hers.

“Miss Griffin,” Lexa said, extending her hand.

“Miss Woods,” Clarke said, taking her hand and noticing how soft her skin was. “Please take a seat.”

Clarke watched as Lexa slowly undid the button on her blazer before sitting. She wanted to reach out and do it herself, and then remove the rest to see what this confident young woman had underneath. Looking at her right now she knew she was utterly screwed. Her marriage was in shambles and she could care less about what Bellamy thought of her drooling over an intern. Lexa put him on his ass last night and not many people had the ability to do that. 

“Let’s get started shall we?” Clarke asked, trying to put on her best smirk which made most people uncomfortable. 

Lexa stared right back at her with a smirk of her own, “Please do, but if you continue to stare at me, I will continue to stare back, and I have no interest in getting sent down to human resources on my first day for a reprimand if we keep this up,” Lexa voiced tilting her chin up.

Clarke wanted to drop her gaze but instead she just swallowed, and thought of all the possible reasons she could give Anya for not hiring the girl. She was beautiful beyond comparison, and she challenged her. Looking at her and the way she was staring right back was giving her butterflies. 

“Look let’s cut to the chase. I am going to hire you. You just have to work hard enough to give me reason to keep you around. I owe Anya a favour and she is calling it in for you.”

“What is it you will have me doing?” 

“Inventory,” Clarke smiled like a predator. Everyone who worked for her hated doing inventory. She always wanted such a detailed analysis that most had to go through the collection 3 times until she was satisfied all items were catalogued correctly. 

“Where would you like me to start?” Lexa asked.

“Right here,” Clarke said, taking a seat behind her desk. She lifted up her legs and set them on the desk and watched how Lexa feasted on her bare skin. 

“Well currently I see a priceless object in front of me, how would I catalogue that?” Lexa asked standing up from her chair and stepping closer.

“I would catalogue it as a single item, in all the ways that matter,” Clarke said, shifting her legs a bit to let Lexa see the slit of the tight skirt she was wearing. 

“In order to catalogue an item I must inspect it. Do I not?” Lexa said, holding out a hand for her to take. 

Her hand was soft and she slowly removed her feet from the desk and Lexa helped her out of her chair. Her heart was beating in her chest as Lexa’s hands grazed her bare leg. She couldn’t shake this feeling and she didn’t want to. She wanted to crash and burn, and feel alive again. “I should let you inspect the item properly then,” Clarke said, making quick work of her skirt and shirt, leaving her exposed in her red lace panties.   
“Still the most priceless piece in here.”

“I beg to differ,” Clarke said, launching herself and Lexa and crashing her lips to hers.

Lexa’s mouth was pressed hard against hers and she was backed up against her desk. She let out a soft moan when the brunette started to kiss down her neck, and unhooked her bra. She could feel something pressed up against her and rubbing her in all the right places. Clarke was practically dripping through her panties as she came hard from just the friction.

“Don’t stop,” Clarke begged.

“I have no intention to Miss Griffin. I want to inspect this item personally and thoroughly. Fair warning though I work with a different set of tools than most women.”

“Fair warning I will probably combust if you don’t stuff that fat cock in me soon.”

“Maybe I should be the one reporting you HR.”

“Do it,” Clarke said, removing her last barrier of protection.

Clarke watched hungrily as Lexa took her cock out of her pants and started to stroke it. “I don’t have any protection.” Lexa said teasing her cock on her clit, making it rub up against it.

She grabbed Lexa and pulled her forward. “I haven’t had sex with anyone in 10 years, and I can’t get pregnant. So please. Give me all you have Woods. The job is yours either way.”

“I don’t think the job is the only thing that is mine,” Lexa said pushing forward. “It has been years for me as well, and I can’t get you pregnant.”

Clarked just had to graze her slit and she came as soon as Lexa was inside of her. “Fuck,” Clarke said as she started to cum. Lexa was still pushing inside of her slower than she would have liked but the stretch was something she hadn’t ever felt. She wondered if her ancient body would ever recover, after Lexa pulled out. She also found herself wondering what would happen if she didn’t. Lexa was setting her body on fire. 

Currently her new intern was staring at her breasts so she started to play with them to show her what she liked. She pinched one particularly hard and found herself gripping Lexa’s cock like a vice. “Keep that up and I won’t be able to hold on much longer,” Lexa told her. 

She could see it on her face. The restraint, the need to hold back. She didn’t want that, “Let go,” She said biting Lexa’s ear. “Fuck me like you mean it,” Clarke said urging her on.

Her desk started to shake and her legs did as well. Lexa started to play with her clit as her mouth enveloped one of her breasts. Clarke held her head in place and started to thrust right back up into Lexa. She was getting the stretching of a lifetime, and her orgasm that was building was becoming dizzying. “Oh fuck,” Clarke said before releasing herself to pleasure.

Lexa redoubled her efforts as he insides worked to milk the cum out of her. “Make me yours,” Clarke demanded and pulled Lexa’s hips into her. The brunette was loosing herself to pleasure above her, and she begged her to fuck her harder. Begged her to make her her bitch. She loved to be dominated, but she had never found a person who brought her so much pleasure before so she felt it was worth the risk to beg for what her body and mind wanted. 

Clarke soon found herself flipped over onto her desk and Lexa started to drill her from behind. She was even deeper than she was before, and she turned into a panting, moaning, mess. “Oh god right there,” she begged,

Lexa grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her back by it. “Right there?” Lexa asked, hitting the spot slowly with such brutality. 

Clarke could feel the tears start to flow down her face as this blissful feeling she had. The feeling of being so utterly complete with someone inside of you, like you were every much a part of them as they were of you. “Fuck Lexa,” Clarke said as a much deeper orgasm took place in her body.

Her pussy was trying it’s hardest to push Lexa out but the woman kept driving back into her, and didn’t let herself escape. “Where do you want it?” Lexa asked.

“I want to feel you inside of me all day,” Clarke begged desperately. 

That seemed to be the right thing to say and Lexa fucked her through her orgasm right into another one as she started to release inside of her. “Oh fuck. Clarke,” Lexa moaned her name and she swore her name had never sounded more beautiful. As Lexa’s orgasm started to subside she felt more weight on top of her pressed against her, and she released the feeling of being trapped against such a beautiful body. Even if she couldn’t see it. 

*Crash*

Clarke felt like she had the wind knocked out of her, and Lexa quickly rolled off of her only to cry back out. She quickly scrambled to her feet as the intercom came to life.

*Is everything alright in there Miss Griffin. Do you need me to call security?*

She quickly found the communications button and pressed it before Maya grew concerned and called Bellamy.

*Everything is fine Maya. Please let Harper know to expect a Miss. Woods, and have her draw up a contract.*

*Right away Miss Griffin.*

Clarke was still panting when she looked up to see Lexa looking down at her. “A little help?” Lexa asked.

Clarke took the messy cock into her hands and quickly cleaned Lexa up, but she was still confused as to the pained expression on her face as the brunette quickly came in her mouth as she played with her balls. 

“Look Clarke, that was great and all. I know you want me to meet someone named Harper, and I am sorry about the desk, but umm. I do actually need your help,” Lexa said, turning her back to her. 

There lodged in Lexa’s back perfectly out of her reach lay her favourite fountain pen embedded in flesh. Her desk lay in shambles on the ground, and her clothes were most likely ruined, especially her panties. “I am so sorry Lexa. I can drive you to the hospital. Just let me get dressed. I am so sorry.” Clarke said running around looking to find her skirt and blouse. 

“Just pull it out please. That blow job was incredible by the way, but really please pull the knife out of my back or whatever the hell it is. I can’t reach it.”

As soon as Clarke pulled the pen blood started to spew out of the wound and she went into what she used to call her mom's doctor mode. She put pressure on the injury, and she helped Lexa get dressed as quickly as possible. “If you don’t want to go to the hospital at least let me stitch you up. It is pretty deep,” Clarke said not wanting to remove her hand.

“Fine, but I think you should invest in a sturdier desk if you want me to continue to be your intern.”

“I think I want you to be much more than an intern,” Clarke smiled shyly at the brunette and was happy to see a similar smile directed back at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and Kudos. I love hearing from you. I am a but of a history buff, maybe some of you are as well, and have suggestions for items that Clarke may posses or even Lexa without her knowledge. I hope you are all doing well. I will always update when I can. Stay safe<3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa accompanies Clarke on her first day to meet a client.

Chapter 4

After finally meeting Harper later that afternoon Lexa was led back down to Clarke’s floor by the other blonde. Harper had been professional enough with her but she didn’t think she needed to be walked back down to Clarke’s floor. “It was great to meet you Lexa. If you need anything at all you know where to find me,” Harper said giving her arm a subtle squeeze.

“I believe you are no longer needed on this floor Harper,” Clarke appeared out of nowhere glaring daggers at Harper's hand which certainly did not feel like it was burning her skin.

“Thanks for all the help Harper,” Lexa said, breaking away from her. 

“Remember drinks this Friday, a lot of us from different departments go. It will be a great way for you to meet everyone,” Harper told her before exiting back into the elevator. 

Miss Griffin was right in front of you once more and this time wearing a different outfit, but looking just as lovely as ever. Lexa wasn’t quite sure if she should hold her tongue or not, but with the way Clarke was glaring at the elevator door, made her question if she should speak or not. 

“You should stay away from Harper,” Clarke said before turning on her heels and walking away. 

Lexa followed the clacking of her heels all the way back into the main foyer which led to her bosses office. Was Clarke’s statement a jealous one, or one made out of genuine concern. She wasn’t exactly in a place to get her heart broken, but she could do casual. Like sleeping with your boss during your interview kind of casual, not everyone in the office, casual. 

Sitting outside of Clarke’s office waiting to know what to do next was dreadful. She said that she could start today, but Harper wrote down tomorrow’s date for her new contract so if she wanted to stay today, it was on her own time. Lexa wanted to stay though, she wanted to get to know Clarke better, because the older woman completely mystified her. 

Clarke busted out of her office about an hour later, and both you and Maya shared a brief look before the two of you stood up at attendance. “Woods with me. Maya reschedule my meeting with Mr. Blake to tomorrow at 3 in the boardroom,” Clarke told her waltzing to the elevator. 

Her jacket was folded over her arm holding onto her purse, her other hand reached into the back and Lexa struggled to make it into the elevator on time before the doors closed. Clarke looked like a model throwing on a pair of sunglasses, making it look like the sexiest thing she has possibly seen in months. 

“Where are we going?” Lexa asked, taking up standing behind her, as she tried hard to stare ahead. She could see Clarke looking at her, but she tried not to breathe too hard. Her shoulder was still stinging from the 3 stitches Clarke had done earlier, and she melted around pretty women. 

“Does it matter?” Clarke asked.

“I guess not,” Lexa said, leaning forward to whisper that last bit into Clarke’s ear. It was a risk but her reaction was worth it. The shiver that she gave Clarke from just the hot breath on her ear was enough to get her ready for another round if that is the route Clarke chose to go. 

“Good.”

Lexa trailed behind Clarke and then followed her into a black SUV. “We have a lunch meeting, and if all goes well we will have one more stop to make this afternoon and then I can drop you back off at the office or Anya’s. Wherever you choose.”

She wanted to ask if she could go home with her, but she was already pressing enough boundaries, and she was sure Clarke wouldn’t want her driver privy to their conversation. “What would you like me to do during the meeting?” Lexa asked. 

“Watch. You will be my assistant. Maya is my secretary, but sometimes I need someone else to watch the clients. You are wanting to become a lawyer. Lawyers tend to be good at reading people. I need you to do exactly that and tell me what you see.”

Lexa watched as they approached a restaurant and she opened the door and held out a hand for Clarke to grab. She adjusted her tie and quickly followed after her opening up the door to the restaurant for her. “Chivalry isn’t dead after all,” Clarke hummed and Lexa continued to chase after her. 

Clarke walked right past the hostess giving her a knowing wave before weaving through the restaurant and arriving at a back room. She opened the door, and Lexa was shocked to see one of her mother’s financial advisors sitting in a seat opposite them. She swallowed and knew that there was no escaping as soon as he saw her.

Titus looked like he was about to say something but Clarke beat him to the punch. “Do you have my money?”

“Yes. Do you have the book?” Titus asked, looking between Lexa and Clarke. He looked nervous and unsure, but Clarke looked determined. 

“One first edition copy of Lewis Carroll’s Alice in Wonderland published in 1865,” Clarke said, pulling an envelope out of her purse. 

Lexa watched Titus just as she was told to do. She watched the way this man’s eyes lit up when she slid the envelope closer to him. 

“My money Mr. Keeper.” Clarke coldy placed her hand on top of his which was not trying to pull the novel closer to him. 

Lexa shifted her hips when she noticed her nails dig into Titus’s hands. The pointed red nails dug into his hand, as Titus slowly reached into his pocket. Lexa watched how he hesitated, and as soon as she saw a glint of silver she jumped forward across the table pinning his other hand against his chest. 

“Back off Heda,” Titus barked. 

That pissed her off and she snatched the object out of his hand before he could get the chance to harm Clarke. Lexa looked down at the knife she had in her hand. “Where is the sheath.”

“I don’t have it.”

“You said you had it. I was expecting a complete item. This isn’t of fair value. The deal is off,” Clarke grabbed the envelope, but Lexa didn’t budge.

“What did you plan on doing if I wasn’t here? Would you have stabbed her Titus?”

“Sha, Heda,” Titus looked ashamed. 

“Bring Miss Griffin the sheath and I won’t speak a word about this meeting to your boss. Whom I am assuming you used to procure this item,” Lexa sneered pushing him up against the wall, as she examined the blade and started to spin it around. She had hated the man. Had always hated him, and she would love nothing more than to have him terminated but she wasn’t like her parents. She didn’t want to be like her parents. She refused. 

“Lexa we are done here,” Clarke said standing up and grabbing the envelope. Lexa slipped the blade into her jacket pocket and held the door open for Clarke not taking her eyes off of Titus as she backed out. 

When Lexa caught up to Clarke she was almost at the door to the building. She quickly grabbed it without looking up at Clarke. She kept her head down well until she stepped into the car. Once she sat down she slumped into the seat and handed Clarke the dagger. “Here you are Miss Griffin. Where to now?”

“Nathan take us to the museum please,” Clarke called from the back seat. 

Sitting in silence was hard for her, but she didn’t feel like divulging into her past. She didn’t owe Clarke anything and she wanted to stop thinking about them. It seemed like no matter what she did lately she couldn’t escape the shadow of her parents. 

Once the car stopped Lexa pulled herself together and got out of the door. This time when she helped Clarke out of the car the locked eyes and her hand lingered on hers longer than necessary. Clarke’s touch seemed to calm her down more than anything.

“Thank you,” Lexa whispered.

She wasn’t even sure if Clarke heard her, but she didn’t remove her hand, instead she linked her arm through Lexa’s and led her into the museum.

“Ah. Miss Griffin. Did you retrieve the artifact?” Asked a man with longer slicked back hair and a nice 3 piece suit.

“Indeed I did Mr. Kane.”

Clarke grabbed a napkin out of her purse that she must have grabbed from the restaurant and then used that to pick up the dagger. When she handed it to Mr. Kane he was wearing gloves, “One dagger forged in the bronze age belonging to a certain famous pharaoh.”

“We appreciate your delicacy in obtaining the piece before the press found out it was missing. Although another piece seems to be missing.”

“We will have that to you as soon as it arrives. Could you believe that that pervert was going to stab me with it? Bellamy should be bringing him into police custody as we speak.”

“The Museum is indebted to you as always.”

“Hmm well this museum used to be one of my favourite places when I was little. Can’t have priceless artifacts disappearing or how would we keep the kids interested. I heard that you got Franco to analyze it in her lab and that it was forged from a meteorite.”

“Yes what an exciting discovery. We are grateful for Polaris Industries for donating their time to examine the piece.” Well that explains how Titus stole the item. She was sure her mother was stewing at it’s loss. “Would you like to look around while you're here?” Mr. Kane asked. 

“I am not sure if I have the time,” Clarke spoke. 

“Of course. Thank you,” he said before turning away.

“Were you ever going to give him the book?” Lexa asked.

“Never. This is mine. Mr. Keeper is an acquirer of rather risque and questionable children's literature. Since Raven couldn’t build enough evidence against him to put him away for being a pedo we resorted to other measures. We are a collective of minds Lexa. I don’t simply deal art out of that building. I have many other businesses that run cohesively, and I am outsourced by a number of clients in order to get some questionable things done. Still want to work for me?”

Lexa was intrigued and not just by the woman standing before her, but intrigued about that beautiful mind and what it held. It seemed like she was peeling back layers of an onion. Clarke seemed to be brilliant and outrageously beautiful which was more of a turn on than she ever thought. 

“Well I did sign a contract. I also enjoy the benefits of working with you,” Lexa took a half step closer and looked down at the blonde appraising her assets before walking further into the museum. She wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity to look around, and she had nothing better to do.

She moved from exhibit to exhibit and she felt a presence trail lazily along behind her. She smiled and then found a female security guard and flirted with her a bit. She noticed how jealous Clarke got with Harper earlier and the guard was attractive. She smiled and flirted back and then told her where to find the washrooms on this floor. 

Once she opened the door she looked around the unisex washroom and quickly hid behind the door. She heard Clarke approach. The sound of her heels touching the floor was very specific and she swore she would be hearing it in her dreams later tonight. Once the door was flung open Lexa grabbed Clarke and spun her around locking the door.

Lexa unzipped her pants while Clarke lifted up her skirt and pulled down her panties. “Hurry up and fuck me Heda,” Clarke said turning her head and appraising her with the most seductive look she had ever seen. 

So she had heard what Titus called her. She couldn’t help that it stirred something within her. She grabbed her hard cock and lined up with Clarke’s slit before pushing forward. With one hand she kept Clarke against the wall and the other she used to hold onto Clarke’s hip. Lexa tried to focus, but she was too far gone.

“So tight,” she said, pushing harder. 

Lexa was brutally plowing into her now, and she barely noticed that Clarke was biting her own arm to keep from shouting out. She brought herself back into reality and slowled her pace before pulling out and turning Clarke around. She lifted the blonde up and she helped her sink back in. 

“God you're so big,” Clarke said.

“Fuck,” Lexa said picking up her pace. She loved hearing Clarke’s voice. She had already called her commander, and her pussy was worshipping her cock more than her words. 

Clarke bit her shoulder now and scratched her nailed down Lexa’s back. She groaned in pleasure and bit down on Clarke’s shoulder as well as she started to feel her orgasm approach her. Clarke was practically drooling all over her slightly unbuttoned shirt, and her walls were rhythmically clenching against her. “Let go beautiful. Cum for me.”

“Lexa,” Clarke panted, letting go of her shoulder and biting her ear instead letting her feel her staggered breath as she came on her cock. 

Lexa couldn’t stop herself from cumming with Clarke if she tried. This was what she needed. A passionate hard fuck with a beautiful woman. It was exactly what she needed, but after a day she wasn’t quite sure if it was enough. 

“What are you doing tonight?” Lexa asked.

“Working.”

“Do you ever take a break?” Lexa asked as she started to piece herself together. She grabbed a washcloth for Clarke and brought it over to her as she was putting her hair back in order. 

“No,” Clarke said, looking sadder than Lexa could bare. 

Lexa couldn’t push Clarke though. She was in a precarious position and she wasn’t sure how much she could push. “Well I guess if you ever need a distraction again you have my number. Since our day has commenced, I have some things I should probably do now. Have a good evening Miss Griffin.”

“Lexa,” she heard Clarke call but she was out the door. 

She couldn’t do rejection, or emotion. Not now. She was starting to feel something for her boss, something she shouldn’t feel. She was reckless with Clarke though, and rougher than she normally would have been, but the feeling of her parents invading her life was enough to set her on edge. She didn’t mean to hurt Clarke but she did. She could see the small specks of blood, and could feel where her mouth had hid her screams. She needed to burn off some steam, and Anya was going to have to either get off her couch or her girlfriend to help calm her down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madi gets introduced. Also more smut because I am trying to write a bit per chapter.

Chapter 5

Clarke couldn’t explain what the hell had just happened between her and Lexa these past few hours, but she knew one thing. She wanted more, craved more, and was scared. Not only for herself, but also for Lexa. Although Lexa seemed to be able to defend herself. Something that was proven during their first encounter and then after seeing her handle Titus.

She had been turned on ever since she saw Lexa lunge at him and she saw the fear in that man’s eyes. The only thing she couldn’t quite figure out was how the two of them seemed to know each other. She worked out this deal with Becca Franco, for Raven in order for their new solar cells that they would use to now power her building. She was looking forward to becoming more environmentally friendly. 

At the end of the day it didn’t matter to her about the money. No, at the end of the day she did what she did because she loved it. She loved art, and history, and she also loved helping the planet, and keeping her community safe. In truth when Lexa asked what she was doing tonight she wanted to tell her the truth but she was worried about how she would react.

There was attraction between the two of them, and an undeniable chemistry it seemed. She just wanted to keep this to herself for now, and she didn’t want to ruin anything for herself or for Lexa. Their friends would have to suffer through their inevitable fallout and if she was being honest with herself she wasn’t sure if she could handle any more heart ache in her life. 

“How is she?” Clarke asked as she came through the door of the local community shelter.

“Closed off. It is a surprise to any of us if she speaks to anyone other than you,” the woman smiled sadly, but also gave her a knowing look.

“No one has come for her yet?” Clarke asked.

“No one has submitted an application but you. She is a special case Miss Griffin, are you sure you would be able to handle her?” The woman asked.

“I am sure I can give her a loving home, and everything she might ever need. I plan on taking a break from work as soon as everything has cleared.”

“Good. You both deserve to be happy,” the woman said to her before opening up the door. “Madi you have a visitor.”

The little girl's eyes lit up when she saw her, and Clarke let her come in for a hug. She knew Madi had been through a lot. She just turned 3, and she found both her parents unresponsive. Both had overdosed, and passed away while Madi was asleep. When the little girl woke up she reportedly found them and went over and knocked on a neighbours door down the hall. Since then she didn’t speak a word until one art class Clarke taught every saturday.

Madi would draw with her in silence, and sometimes ask how she did certain stroke’s and she watched and repeated them with more determination than any 3 year old should have. She didn’t speak much, and everyone knew better than to push her. That beautiful little angel was a witness to more trauma than just her parents death that much she was sure of. She just hoped that when she aged she might forget. She wouldn’t want her to have to live with that memory. She deserved to be a happy little girl, who felt love, because she most certainly deserved it.

Clarke pulled out a pack of gummy bears and held it out to her. “For me?” Madi asked.

“You know the rules.”

“We share,” Madi said smiling up at her and slowly dangling her leg off of the small bed. 

“I went to the museum today,” Clarke shared, opening up the package and taking out a gummy bear and handing it to Madi.

“Here,” Madi said, handing her a picture which she kept under her pillow. Then she grabbed a gummy bear and handed it to her. 

Clarke grabbed it with her mouth making the little girl laugh. Her laughter was like music to the soul and the past month she had been coming to visit her troubles with Bellamy slowly faded away. Her dreams of becoming a mother were becoming more real everyday. Anya was working with a social worker on Madi’s adoption paperwork, on top of her divorce papers. The life she used to live was most certainly not the life she was going to have. 

She wanted to have a loving partner, and she wanted to help this child out that she felt bonded with since she met her. “Mmmm... Green my favourite.” Not actually her favourite gummy bear but it was most certainly her new favourite colour. It was also Madi’s least favourite and she was sure she was in for a yellow one next. She always made sure to give her a red one first to remind her that she remembered which one was her favourite and that information was important to her. 

“I missed you this past week. When I was at the museum I thought of you, and how much I would love to take you there. Have you ever been to one before? Sometimes they have dinosaur bones, and other cool old things.” Clarke grabbed another red one and handed it to Madi.

“You take me to see a dinosaur?” Madi’s eyes went wide.

“I can take you to see more than a dinosaur.”

“Soon?” Madi asked, handing over a yellow gummy bear as predicted.

“As soon as I can,” Clarke promised.

They spent the rest of the evening colouring with the crayon set she bought for her. It was full of laughter and even if Madi didn’t open up about her week, she was still talking to her. Her verbal and non verbal communication had greatly improved since she started to visit. Something Madi’s case worker noticed as well. She was the one who asked if she ever thought of having children.

After she asked that question she was a mess. She went home and drank a bottle of merlot, and thought long and hard about her life. Then she called Anya, and asked her to handle the inevitable changes in her life that were to come. Anya as always wasn’t judgemental, and supportive.

Anya was also friends with Lexa…. Lexa who was now occupying her thoughts just as much as Madi. Work tomorrow was going to be hard, but she wanted to help the woman out, and she promised Anya she would do it in exchange for all the work she was doing for her. Anya had mentioned Lexa’s struggles with getting an internship at a law office, and was surprised she couldn’t pull any string there. 

There was something about Lexa. Something more complex than just her anatomy. Lexa was a mystery she planned on solving and she hoped that it would be a very quick puzzle to solve. Soon she wouldn’t have the time to even wonder what was going on in her life. It seemed like she asked her out after their quickie in the washroom, but then she ran off and didn’t listen to her explanation. 

She could either tell Lexa the truth or keep her at arms length which she tended to do to most people in her life. When Lexa stepped into her office the next morning, she ignored her and kept on working. She was emailing back and forth with a client in Europe about the price of a Rembrandt, and she wasn’t sure if it was worth its value. There would only be one way to tell and that was to travel.

“I have to leave for a few days on a business trip. You can either stay here and catalogue items and do inventory or come with,” Clarke said giving her an option. She wanted to dominate Lexa as much as she wanted to be dominated, but she always seemed to top from the bottom, but her dominant personality seemed to always come across in her daily life. 

“When do we leave?”

“Tomorrow. I need some time to arrange a few things. I will have Miller pick you up in the morning. You are free to go.”

“Please don’t tell me I put this suit on for nothing,” Lexa said standing up.

“Well I think it is appropriate work attire, and I appreciate your punctuality and professionalism.”  
Clarke started to pack up her things, leaving Lexa standing in the middle of her office. “You look so sexy in a suit,” Clarke said before nipping her ear. “Pack for a few days.”

She had every intention of leaving the room to head back home and pack but she felt herself being pulled in Lexa’s orbit. “Maybe you should help me pack?” Lexa suggested.

“I’m not your mother Lexa.” Clarke snapped. She collected herself as quickly as possible. Lexa wasn’t Bellamy. She didn’t need her to do everything. 

“No, you most certainly are not,” Lexa said before invading her personal space and kissing her. “Tell me to stop and I will.”

“What if I never want you to stop,” Clarke asked. 

“Then I won’t,” Lexa spoke like a promise.

A promise she broke by pulling away and beating her to the door. Clarke was left flustered and wanting, but she followed Lexa out of her office. “Maya I will be out of the office today. I have to pack, and will be gone for a couple days. Only forward important calls, and reschedule tomorrow's meeting with Bellamy. That will have to wait until I return.”

“Yes Miss Griffin. Safe travels.”

Clarke strode into the elevator that Lexa had held open for her. She loved her in that suit but she just wanted to rip it off of her. She had a terrible morning so far emailing with a colleague overseas, and she wasn’t looking forward to meeting him. At least she would have Lexa there with her when she met with him. The man was a pig, but the pig could find a needle in a haystack, and she always seemed to need a few needles.

Lexa pressed the button to the ground floor but she pressed the emergency stop before they could make it down 3 floors. “What do you need?” Lexa asked her with such sincerity.

“To forget,” Clarke said, pushing her up against the wall and claiming her lips. 

She could taste Lexa’s mouthwash and started to smile as she continued to move her mouth and body against Lexa. “I can help with that,” Lexa pulled away from her and marched her back to the opposite end of the elevator. 

The woman knelt down before her and slowly reached up and removed her panties. She nearly came when Lexa started to brush her fingers against her folds. “Inside,” Clarke demanded before throwing her head back.

Lexa had slowly started to work her fingers inside before she licked her clit and then sucked it into her mouth, shoving her fingers deep inside of her. They were no longer teasing her entrance but stroking deep inside of her, making her gasp and moan as she rocked against her mouth. “Fuck.”

“That’s next,” Lexa smiled mischievously.

The brunette lifted her leg and hooked her heel behind the handrail and smiled. Clarke stretched and tilted her hips forward testing the position. “Do not make me wait any longer,” Clarke said sternly. 

“Say please,” Lexa said, coming closer like a predator stalking prey she sized her up and then gave her a smirk of her own.

“Please,” Clarke said, casting her eyes down. 

Lexa took her chin with one hand and forced her to look up at her. “All you have to do is ask,” she said before pressing inside of her. 

Clarke held her gaze until it became too much, but Lexa forced her to look back up at her as she worked herself in slowly. “Always so tight for me Miss Griffin. So tight and perfect.”

“Oh god.”

“Please just Lexa,” she said, grabbing Clarke’s head once more. 

Blue met green and she came undone screaming out her pleasure on Lexa’s cock, while the brunette held her gaze. Clarke felt more exposed in front of her, than she did in her entire life. She could lay her soul out to Lexa and she knew the brunette wouldn’t hurt her. 

“Where?” Lexa grunted.

“Inside,” Clarke said before kissing her. When Lexa came she worked her hard with her muscles and pulled back from their kiss. “I love the way you feel inside of me,” she confessed.

“I love being inside of you,” Lexa said before nibbling on her neck. 

“No marks,” she said as she came back to reality slowly as Lexa pulled out. 

Lexa helped lift her leg out of the handrail, but she could barely lift her leg and her heel snapped. “It’s alright,” Lexa said. Clarke didn’t know why but she trusted her. Lexa pulled up her panties and then helped pull down her skirt as she balanced herself against the railing. Once Lexa had righted both of their close she went and pressed the emergency stop button before scooping her up in her arms like she weighed nothing. “How about we just tell Miller you rolled your ankle?” Lexa asked.

“If I tell him that he will end up carrying me out of the vehicle and most likely call Bellamy to help gather my things for this trip, and he wouldn’t let me travel.”

“Well you don’t have to go anywhere with Miller. I can drive you,” Lexa said, moving to press the button to level 3 on the parking garage. 

She didn’t have it in her to argue, and she let Lexa carry her until they stood in front of a motorcycle. “How can you drive that and keep your suit so clean?” Clarke asked.

“I bring a change of clothes. Is this going to be a problem?” Lexa asked, handing her a helmet.

Clarke broke her other heel, and let Lexa help her with her helmet. Lexa had already placed her briefcase in a hardshell backpack that she handed to her. When the engine started it brought her back to the times she spent with her dad in his garage watching him work on his bikes. He promised her that she would take her for a ride when she turned 18, but that never ended up happening. Now she was on the back of a bike clutching the woman she had been crushing on for the past 48 hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it so far.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lexa had never had anyone on the back of her bike since Costia. It was a different feeling now. Before she was young and in love. Now she was fucking her boss, and trying to get a good reference other than amazing in bed. Clarke seemed to love her skills in the bedroom and Lexa was enjoying their benefits as well. 

Instead of bringing Clarke over to her house she went straight to Anya’s and helped Clarke off of the bike when they got there. “Sorry I didn’t really know where you live. I should have asked before we left but I figured I could get changed, and you could help me decide what to pack?” 

“I have somewhere I need to be this afternoon.” Clarke told her as she helped her remove her helmet.

“I can get you there. If you want me to drive you around all day I would be happy to do so.”

“That would be lovely but I can’t ask that of you.”

“You can. I am still getting paid.”

“Well in that case I better get my money's worth,” Clarke said before pressing her lips to hers. 

“I promise I am worth every penny,” Lexa winked before scooping her up and carrying her down the path to her little hideaway on the water.

“You really live here?” Clarke asked her. 

The space was moderate but it was really just a bachelor pad with a bedroom at the back and a washroom before that. Her living room held a couch, and about a couple hundred books on shelves and stacked haphazardly on most surfaces of her home. “Yes,” Lexa responded, starting to undress while making her way to her bedroom. “Are you coming?”

“Hopefully,” Clarke responded and started to follow her into her bedroom.

Lexa quickly threw her clothes into the hamper and turned to face Clarke who was now entering the room. Lexa smirked when she saw her swallow. “See something you like?” she teased.

“More like someone,” Clarke retorted before pouncing on her and pushing her back onto the bed.

Lexa tore her clothes off without a care about them. If they truly mattered to Clarke she would replace them, but she had a feeling the blonde loved to be devoured. So Lexa flipped Clarke onto her back and dove into her pussy flicking her tongue through her folds as she tasted her juices from earlier before.

Clarke started to writhe and moan as she added her fingers slowly pushing them deeper with each stroke. Lexa found that spot just inside of Clarke’s walls and started to stroke her gland as she lightly pushed down on bladder. It wasn’t long before Clarke came around her fingers, squirting her juices all over the bed. 

“Sorry. Oh my god. I didn’t know I could do that,” Clarke said, trying to catch her breath.

Lexa kissed up her legs then gently on her stomach and to her breasts and then collarbone before kissing her on the lips. “You are so beautiful.” Lexa rolled over pulling Clarke up on top of her so she wouldn’t have to be in the wet spot.

“What about you?” Clarke asked.

“What about me?”

Clarke rolled her hips lightly and Lexa grabbed onto her ass encouraging her movements. “How do you want to fuck me?”

“In every way imaginable,” Lexa said before leaning back letting Clarke take control. 

Lexa looked up at Clarke as she started to rock against her member before getting more bold. Clarke was kissing down her stomach and her cock twitched in anticipating. When a warm mouth enveloped her length she sighed and gently rested her hand on Clarke’s head as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation. 

“Fuck Clarke.”

“Is that what you want?” Clarke asked stopping what she was doing.

Clarke was back on her knees guiding her cock inside of her before she could wrap her head around it. Lexa started to move with her, and when Clarke found a rhythm she started to play with her clit. “Such a beautiful cock warmer.”

“Fuck,” Clarke started to moan as she tilted her head back.

“That’s it. Ride me faster. I know you want to use my rod to get your slutty cunt off.”

“Lexa,” Clarke started to moan. 

Her name was like a mantra that Clarke didn’t stop chanting as she started to crest. Instead of coming inside of her, she spurted out her seed on Clarke’s stomach with a few spurts being powerful enough to reach her chest. The blonde goddess before her watched her with lust filled eyes as she scooped up her cum and cleaned herself of it, making sure to clean her cum covered fingers with her tongue.

Lexa pulled Clarke to her chest and eventually her breathing evened out and she fell asleep with her boss resting slightly on top of her. When Lexa woke it was to soft snore’s that made her hair tickle her ear. She slowly extracted herself from Clarke and grabbed a pair of sweatpants for her and a shirt leaving them on the bed while she excused herself to use the washroom. 

Once she was done relieving herself she set about packing her bag for a few days. She packed her essentials, and some work out gear to use if Clarke allowed her to have a free minute. Although she preferred the kind of work outs they just finished, she needed to keep her stamina up if she wanted to continue to please Clarke.

Pleasing Clarke was all that she could think about lately. Her husband was a monumental douchebag and it didn’t seem like she had smiled in years. Clarke was cold and harsh at work, that much she had heard from her colleagues and even from Anya. The Clarke she was getting to know seemed different. Clarke seemed to have a work persona that she was slowly letting down around her. 

Lexa grabbed a mug of coffee and brought it over to Clarke. “Hey beautiful. I know you have some things you want to take care of today.”

“Mmm” Clarke said, reaching out for her, pulling her back into bed and forcing her to cuddle her for a minute. “I smell coffee,” she said, finally lifting her head. 

“I just left it black. There is milk in the fridge and sugar if you would like. I also left you some sweats and a shirt. I can drop you off at your place in my car if you want. Or back at the office. Or well anywhere you want.”

“Lexa you’re rambling.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s cute.” Clarke got out of bed and took a sip of her coffee. “Perfect,” she said before getting dressed in the clothes Lexa had set aside for her. “Who’s that?” Clarke asked.

Lexa went over to her nightstand and handed the photo of Costia to Clarke. “She was my girlfriend.”

“You still keep her picture?”

“She died. Cancer, a couple years ago.”

“I’m so sorry Lexa.”

“It was a hard time but I don’t think I would have made it through it without Anya. Costia loved history. Loved it. I took a class here and there just to have something to talk to her about, but after she died…. After she died I just started to take more courses just to feel close to her again.”

“Do you have any family other than Anya?” Clarke asked.

“I…”

“You don’t have to tell me if it is too painful to talk about.”

Lexa looked Clarke in the eye, and held her stare. “I want to talk to you about everything and I don’t know why. I feel like I can trust you but I barely know you.”

“I feel the same,” Clarke said before taking her hand and putting it on her beating heart. 

Lexa could feel her heart rate pick up, as Clarke placed her own hand over her heart. “Will you go out on a date with me?” Lexa asked.

“Lexa i’m… I’m so broken. You don’t want to date me.”

“In case you haven’t noticed I am pretty broken as well. I should be a lawyer by now, but I am living on a houseboat anchored outside of my dead girlfriends sisters place, and I am having incredible sex with my boss.”

“Maybe we can fix each other?”

“Clarke there is nothing about you that needs fixing, and I am not broken beyond repair. I wasn’t sure if I would ever be able to date again, but then you happened, and now I can’t help but want more moments like this,” Lexa said, taking a sip of her own coffee. 

“And you aren’t after me for my money?” Clarke asked.

Lexa tried to hold in her laughter because Clarke had no idea who she really was. It was possibly the best decision she had ever made to change her last name. Her mother was a legend that everyone around the world knew of, and her father wasn’t exactly known for his legal dealings. How they made their relationship work was beyond her, but because of them she knew what kind of relationship she wanted to avoid.

“Clarke, what I want is to be happy. You make me happy, I had all the money in the world growing up. I had everything I ever needed or wanted, but when Costia got sick, my parents refused to help… I… I spent every last moment with Costia before her death, and then after Anya helped to pick me up again, as I worked on rebuilding my life without my parents.”

“I filed for adoption.” Clarke blurted out.

“And you are still married. I would like to someday have children, and since I was told I couldn’t have any of my own I already planned on adopting. I think it is great that you are going to give a child a loving home. I think you will make a great mother,” Lexa said before leaning in to kiss her cheek.

“That isn’t a deal breaker?”

“If you are making up excuses to not date me, then you need to find some better ones. Your douchebag ex, and you adopting a child doesn't really scare me.”

“Then what does?”

“You,” Lexa responded gently before lightly brushing her lips to the blondes. 

The kiss intensified but they were quickly pulled apart by the knock on the door to her home. “Don’t you have work? Are you sick? Do you need me to take you to the Doctors?” Anya asked banging on the door.

“So do you want to hide or???” Lexa asked Clarke.

“I thought you wanted to date,” Clarke winked before strutting over to the door and opening it.

“Clarke,” Anya jumped back in surprise. “What are you? No… No, no, no. LEXA!!”

“Lexa has work to do, and a flight to pack for. We will be out of town for a few days.”

Lexa stepped up beside Clarke and wrapped her hand around her waist. “I made it to work on time. This one just decided to work from home today.”

“I… Umm… Clarke I need you to sign some things whenever you are ready.”

Lexa grabbed Clarke and turned to shut the door. “She will be up in a few,” Lexa replied for her before kissing her against the door.

“Are we really going to do this?” Clarke asked.

“I’m ready if you are,” Lexa winked before grabbing the bag she packed. She grabbed her car keys and Clarke’s broken heels before scooping her up into her arms once more. Clarke giggled as she carried her up to Anya’s house, and she smiled and laughed with her. It was the happiest she had been in a long while, and she couldn’t wait to take her out on an official date.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone else loving them? I'm loving them... but maybe some jealousy in the next chapter?

Chapter 7

Lexa had luckily understood her when she told her she had someplace to be, and she dropped her off without asking questions. Clarke didn’t spend more than an hour with Madi but she made sure that Madi understood why she was leaving and where she was going. They spent a good 10 minutes just holding each other as Clarke told Madi what she would miss most about spending time with her.

Anya was going to send off the adoption paperwork that afternoon, and hopefully she would be able to pick up Madi in a week from now. Her lawyer was also delivering divorce papers for Bellamy to sign while she was away. This trip was a convenient time for her to deliver them, so that she wouldn’t have to deal with the office fallout. She could care less what her employees thought she was more or less worried about Bellamy letting his emotions get in the way of her company, and even his own business which she had stakes in. 

She could care less about the financial repercussions but she cared about her employee’s. She had hundreds of people counting on her for a living wage, and she intended to keep their trust and faith in her. She would do everything that she needed to to help her people. Bellamy would either need to fall in line, or she would file a restraining order against him. Lord knows it was high time she decided to defend herself. 

Once she was out of the building and onto the street, it didn’t take her long to find Lexa sitting on a park bench, nose buried in a book. “What are you reading?” Clarke asked, taking a seat beside her. She gently rested her head against Lexa’s shoulder but found Lexa wrapping her arm around her and pulling her against her chest. 

“Would you like me to read to you?” Lexa asked.

Clarke just nodded and got lost listening to Lexa’s voice. She wrapped an arm around Lexa as well and snuggled into her as she listened to Lexa read to her outloud. It took her a few minutes to stop worrying about leaving Madi, and her company, while she went off to Paris. Just being around Lexa seemed to ease her troubled mind, and eventually she pulled away and grabbed her hand. “Stay with me tonight?” Clarke asked.

“Whenever you want me to be around Clarke, I will be there.”

Clarke told her to drive back to work, and Lexa didn’t argue, but looked rather confused when she brought her to a service elevator. “I stopped living with Bellamy a while ago, and working was easier than being at home, so I kind of just moved into the penthouse.”

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me. My mother never stopped working so I grew up in a lab. This penthouse has a much better view.” Lexa told her when they finally arrived. 

Clarke could tell Lexa didn’t like talking about her mother and was quick to order from her usual take out spot before pulling out a bottle of wine. Clarke poured a glass for herself and for Lexa, and brought it out onto the balcony. Lexa took her glass, and they both stared out and looked at the city skyline set against the setting sun. It was a view that Clarke had sketched many times before, but never with someone as beautiful as Lexa in the view. 

“How do you like the wine?” Clarke asked Lexa after a while.

“I actually don’t drink,” Lexa told her looking back to her full glass. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be Lexa. Can I ask why?” Clarke was quick to dash back into the house and grabbed her a glass of water instead.

“I… It is just too much for me. I don’t like who I am when I drink so I don’t. I do however have a keen interest in the greenhouse up on the roof.”

“I can get Jasper to show you around when we get back if you would like?”

“That would be great. I am really interested in alternatives to western medicine.”

“Well then you should talk to Jasper about the Happy Project. He is trying to create some sort of drink with Monty that contains CBD, and magic mushrooms, to help people with depression, and those suffering from PTSD.”

“Have you tried it?” Lexa asked.

“They are still working out a formula, but I usually sample all of their products in case people ever have questions about my company or what I am trying to build here.”

“And what is it that you are trying to build Clarke?”

Clarke sighed before releasing a long breath. If Lexa asked her that question a couple months ago her answer would have been different. “I am trying to create a safe place for people to work. I want all of our employee’s to make a living wage, I am even starting a daycare in a few months for all employees. I also want my friends to be able to invent the things they think will help people. Raven is seriously outdoing herself, and is now competing with the likes of Becca Franko.”

Lexa started to choke on her water and Clarke stepped up beside her and started to rub her back. “Are you okay?” Clarke asked.

“Yes just ummm surprised that you are competing with someone like her.”

“You mean someone who went into space and came back and saved the entire planet all before the age of 30?” Clarke laughed. “I’m a trader Lexa. I didn’t make my fortune from sitting on items. I researched and found buyers that would pay ridiculous amounts of money for the most obscure items. Becca Franko may be a household name, but she has barely left her lab in 20 years since returning to save the world. Raven is sure in her work, and I trust her. Besides if my company can beat Polaris in something, it means early retirement for me. I… You asked what I wanted and I want to have a life. I don’t want to keep working 18 hour days. I want to start a family, and build happy memories, and I would like for you to be in my life.”

“Clarke…. I am afraid you won’t like me once you get to know me.”

“Well I am afraid that I will scare you away because of how old I am, because of my marriage, Madi. I am afraid as well.” Clarke confessed looking up at Lexa to stare into her green eyes.

“I think I like you even more after knowing all the trauma you have experienced, and how you want to adopt a little girl in need of a family. I could care less about Bellamy. I have seen the way he treats you and you deserve someone who makes you happy.”

“You make me happy,” Clarke said before pressing her lips to Lexa’s.

Lexa returned her kiss and slowly Clarke backed herself into her house. Clarke started to unbutton Lexa’s shirt as she made her way to the couch. Before they could go any further food arrived, and Clarke left to go get it from Miller at the front desk. The only person other than her who had access to the penthouse was Raven, but she would have to get a key made for Madi soon, and perhaps one made for Lexa.

“Your food Miss Griffin.”

“Thanks Mr. Miller.”

“Thank you for giving Nate the day off. He hasn’t shut up about that Doctor you set him up with.”

“I’m glad he is happy.”

“You deserve happiness as well Miss Griffin.”

“Thank you David,” Clarke said before taking off to the elevators at a brisk pace.

She pulled out her phone and sent a quick message to Raven about getting 2 key cards made for the penthouse, and was pleased to see that she deleted the security footage from the elevator before Bellamy and his team noticed. He was a hurricane she wished to avoid, and Lexa was the storm she never wanted to stop chasing. 

Clarke set up dinner for Lexa when she returned and for the first time since moving into the penthouse she ate at her kitchen table with company. Before she found Madi she was debating getting a pet, but that could still be an option for them in the future. Lexa smiled at her as she dove into her favourite dish. Butternut squash ravioli with brown butter sage sauce is her go to comfort food, and she was pleased to see Lexa enjoy it.

“So does this count as a date?”

“I was hoping to take you out in Paris, but if you want this can be a date.”

“Good because I am really looking forward to finishing it off right,” Clarke winked at Lexa.

“It’s a good thing I am still hungry,” Lexa said pushing her chair back. 

Clarke was soon being led back to the couch where Lexa sat her down before kneeling on the floor before her. She let the brunette move her body how she wanted it, and enjoyed the sensation of her tongue sweeping through her folds. Lexa ate her out passionately, but it wasn’t as rushed as the previous times and she enjoyed the way her body was responding. 

Her orgasm came and crested sending her over the edge. Clarke threw her head back against the couch and Lexa came up to capture her lips in hers. She could taste herself but she didn’t care. She was quick to change positions with Lexa, and started to work her mouth on her cock. She wanted to make Lexa feel just as good. 

Lexa’s cock was hard and throbbing and she took her time worshipping it as Lexa moaned and watched her. She took her time licking around the tip of Lexa’s cock, and even licking the precum that dribbled out of her slit as she used her hand to stroke her length. Clarke started to pick up her pace when Lexa could hardly control her little hip thrusts. Soon she was rewarded with thick bursts of Lexa’s spend that she swallowed down before joining her to cuddle on the couch.

“Mmm this is nice but if we want to make it to the airport on time we should head to bed,” Lexa told her, breaking up her moment of peacefulness on the brunette's chest. 

“I haven’t been this comfortable in a long time.”

“Neither have I,” Lexa said, kissing her hard before they went off to her bedroom to catch some rest before their flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, I love hearing from you. Stay safe, and thank you for all the comments, kudos, bookmarks, and subscriptions.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party time in Paris. Lexa's past is slowly revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, and background info. Enjoy :)

Chapter 8

Once the plane was safely on the tarmac once more Lexa pulled out her phone, and checked on the time. Clarke barely went to sleep last night, and when she woke up she was already hard at work. It wasn’t surprising to her when the blonde fell asleep on the plane. She would have to remember that Clarke tended to drool, so she would need to always have a clean shirt on hand. 

“Finn,” the blonde said to a man who’s car had just pulled up. 

Instead of getting out to help Clarke the man just rolled the windows down, and slid over stretching his hands behind his head. “Hop in gorgeous. Your assistant can ride up front with Mbege,” Finn said waving his hand in dismissal. 

Clarke shot her a look which she didn’t quite understand, but she already explained her sordid history with Finn. She even told her that she knew that she wasn’t going to look at a fake, but certain people would pay heavily for it to be destroyed. Apparently having a lot of famous paintings go missing in the 90s was still embarrassing in 2060, and well worth a cover up. The storm on the sea of Galilee would never be a resurfacing Rembrandt after this trip.

She sat up front with the driver, and just tried to remember street names as he drove them through the streets of Paris. She hasn’t been back since Costia died, and the last time they were here was when she started to get really sick. Losing her was like losing the biggest part of herself, and now she felt like she found that missing piece. Where one relationship might have started to end, another one might be begging, she reminded herself. She was also in the city of love. She could stay away from Clarke if she had to, the thing was she just didn’t want to and she hated that she was such a jealous person. 

When the car stopped she was quick to jump out and open the door to the back seat. “See you tonight princess,” Finn smiled at Clarke and she wanted to jump into the car and knock him out for looking at her in such an objectifying way. 

Lexa grabbed the bags from Mbege without a word and headed into the hotel. She didn’t want to listen to Clarke and Finn. She was here to work during work hours, and she could separate work from pleasure. “Lexa,” Clarke shouted nearly tripping to catch up to her. 

“Miss Griffin,” Lexa nodded.

“Lexa.”

“Miss Woods if you please.”

“Fine. Miss Woods. Would you please just touch me. I don’t want to remember his touch on my body,” Clarke said stepping up in her space. 

“Did he hurt you?” Lexa asked grabbed her shoulders to push her back to look at her.

“No… He just… Nothing he hasn’t tried before.”

“I don’t like him. I don’t feel comfortable with him.”

“That makes 2 of us, but I have to go with him tonight and meet the seller. Finn is just a middle man, and he did make a point that it would be good for me to network while attending.”

“Attending?”

“A party at the museum tonight. Becca Franko is releasing different time lapsed experiences of those with her neural implants. Should be huge, and Raven would love to hear about it. I am also interested in the exhibit, it intrigues me on so many different levels, but it also scares me.”

“What do you want me to wear?” Lexa asked.

“You can’t come with me. It’s black tie and Finn only had one spare ticket.”

Lexa turned and walked over to the front desk and spoke perfect french to the receptionist. Once she had got the room keys from her, the lady slipped her her card with her number written on it. She thanked her for her help before getting into the elevator with a fuming Clarke behind her. 

Usually she was the aggressive one, but Clarke gently pushed her up against the wall with little regard for the people in there with them. She took her face in her hands and gently caressed it. When Lexa opened her eyes, she saw curious blue ones looking back at her before diving in for a kiss. Her lips chased Clarke’s for a minute before the elevator announced their floor.

Clarke playfully grabbed a keycard from her and stormed off down the hall. She winked at her before entering her own room leaving Lexa behind to carry the bags and control her hormones. She was raging and needed to have Clarke. She needed to feel her skin against hers, as their bodies moved as one chasing their pleasure. 

The blonde was in the washroom facing the mirror with her hands on the sink. “I want to watch you fuck me,” Clarke said as she wiggled her hips slightly. 

Lexa chucked the bags into the room and was quick to remove all of her clothing before approaching Clarke. She slowly reached out and touched her bare skin before slowly removing her shirt. Clarke closed her eyes and moaned, as she trailed her hand down her newly exposed skin sweeping lower and lower in light gentle strokes as she worked on the blondes skirt. 

“Eyes open or I stop,” Lexa commanded.

“Yes Heda,” Clarke said and looked at her with determination that she could see was slowly being clouded over by lust. 

“Good girl,” Lexa said before sucking on her back near her shoulder blade. 

Clarke screamed in pleasure and tried to shove her hips back searching for friction. Lexa held her hips in place as she continued to suck and mark the blondes back. Clarke was struggling to keep her eyes open as she focused on the sensations around her. Lexa ripped the thong down and had her cock buried inside the blonde's pussy as soon as the offending article was out of the way. 

“Lexa!!” Clarke screamed as she came from being filled finally.

“That’s it. Cum for your Heda,” Lexa said before smacking her ass.

She could feel the blonde’s walls tighten around her as she watched her in the mirror struggling to stay alert. “You wanted to watch, and you will watch me fuck you until I am spent,” Lexa grabbed her hair and forced her to look at herself.

Clarke’s makeup would be running down her face if it wasn’t waterproof. She was getting pounded into relentlessly, as Lexa lost herself to her own pleasure. It wasn’t often that she avoided her own partner's pleasure for her own selfish gain. “Such a slut.”

“Lexa,” Clarke moaned and she tried to look down and buck back into her.

Lexa stopped and pulled out of the blonde. “It appears you don’t want to watch anymore.” Lexa said, taking a step back. 

“Please Lexa. I’m so close. Please Heda. Please fill my pussy. I'll be a good girl.”

Lexa grabbed her head and held it gently as she stepped behind Clarke once more and placed her head beside the blondes. “Do you see yourself Clarke?” Lexa said softly in her ear. “I think you don’t want to be a good girl. I think you enjoy being a bad girl.”

“Heda please,” Clarke whined. 

“Suck my cock and I might consider putting it in your pussy again once it's clean.”

Clarke slowly turned around and sunk to her knees, careful to avoid eye contact. Lexa grabbed some towels from beside the sink before handing them down to Clarke to place under her knees. She might be a dominant person, but she didn’t want to hurt Clarke. The blonde placed them down on the ground before finally enveloping her cock in her warm mouth.

“Mmmm,” Clarke hummed as she tasted herself. Her tongue slowly flicking out to taste her juices. She made a show of running her tongue around the head of her cock before taking it down her throat. Clarke moaned and hummed sending vibrations through her core and she couldn’t stop her hips from thrusting. 

“Don’t move,” Lexa said, slowly shifting forward and backing Clarke up. Lexa placed a hand gently behind the blondes head before trapping her between the front of the counter and her cock.

Clarke held eye contact with her as she used her mouth. She had used her hands with Clarke to hold her and force her down her cock before but she had never trapped her. She was careful to control her thrusts as she started to work her way down her throat. “Such a good slut. Working so hard to get Heda’s load. Where do you want it? Hmm?” Lexa asked as she looked down.

She was beautiful like this. Letting go of all control, and the amount of trust she had in her. Clarke had the ability to be completely dominated, but she usually started out as the dominant controlling the scenario before Lexa lost control and took her place. “That’s it. Open your throat. A good cock sleeve knows that she doesn’t get to choose where her master comes,” Lexa said, pulling her cock out before spraying her load all over Clarke’s face.

Some landed in the blonde’s waiting mouth, and Clarke finally shut her eyes completely, as she took more of her seed all over her face. “More?” Clarke asked with a pout.

“Are you sure?” Lexa asked.

Clarke just nodded as she slowly sucked her softening cock. Lexa let the blonde play with her hardening oversensitive length. Once she was back to full height she pulled Clarke away. “If you can’t keep your eyes on me, look at yourself and see how much of a slut you are. If you have to close your eyes I want you to tell me how much of a slut you are.” Lexa growled into her ear before sinking into Clarke. 

The blonde was tighter than before, and when she finally looked up to see her in the mirror Clarke smirked before moaning and sticking her tongue out and licking the cum off of her own face. Lexa grabbed her hips and slammed into Clarke harder than before. This time she wanted Clarke to cum though. The blonde had more than earned it, and she could feel the way she was contracting around her.

Slowly she was gripping her at a faster pace, her walls fluttered in anticipation of what was to come. Clarke broke eye contact and had to shut her eyes when she started to play with her clit. “Use me. I’m just a body to warm your cock,” Clarke screamed. 

“That’s it. Embrace who are you,” Lexa told her before forcing her head up so she could look at her while she smacked her ass. Clarke tightened and moaned. 

“Yes Heda. Please give me your cum. I want it in my pussy.”

“Yeah?” Lexa asked. “You want me to knock you up like a bitch in heat?”

“Please!” Clarke screamed.

“Tell me how much you want it Clarke.”

“Please Heda. I need it. I’ve been a good girl.”

“Who owns you Clarke?” Lexa asked, feeling herself building up. 

“You do Heda.”

“Remember this when you are out tonight,” Lexa said, stuffing her cock deeper than before pressing against Clarke’s cervix as she held her head in place. Lexa bit down on her neck like an animal claiming its prize rutting into her relentlessly as Clarke’s orgasm was triggered by her own. 

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke and pulled her back to rest against her chest. She needed to feel Clarke’s heart beat against hers as she tried to calm her beating heart. She kissed at Clarke’s neck gently before finally being able to physically pry herself away. Lexa didn’t want to step away from Clarke but she wanted to spend some time with her when they weren’t in the throw's of passion. 

“That was. Wow. I think I need a nap.”

“Shower first,” Lexa said, turning on the water. 

“Only if you hold me up. I can hardly stand.”

“I don’t know how you expect to walk around some fancy party later, if you can barely shower by yourself now.”

“Ughh don’t remind me. I’m so sorry Lexa. I know you wanted to take me out tonight but it might have to wait.”

“It’s fine Clarke. I understand your need to attend, and why I cannot be there with you,” she said as softly as possible. She didn’t need Clarke to feel guilty. What they had was still becoming more defined, but they didn’t need to rush.

“Let me make it up to you when I get back,” Clarke sealed with a kiss before stepping into the shower. 

“I expect you to be on your best behaviour.”

“Only the best for you Lexa.” Clarke promised casting her beautiful blue eyes up in her direction as she wrapped her arms around her neck. Lexa felt a feeling she hadn’t felt in a long time, almost like a glimpse into her future, and Clarke was there with her. They showered together and then cuddled on the bed both spent from the previous activities, and wanting to enjoy a few minutes of quiet before Clarke would have to get ready to go.

When it was time to get ready Lexa sat on the bed and read some of her school texts. Even though it was summer break she wanted to get ahead in her studies, and it wasn’t like she had much of a social life. She must have lost track of time because it felt like only minutes passed, but Clarke was ready to go. She looked radiant in her floor length blue dress, her smokey eye was on point, and Lexa didn’t want to let her leave the room. A quick glance at the clock had her eyebrows nearly hitting her hairline. 

“2 hours. It took you two hours to get ready.” Lexa said in shock.

“Honestly I am surprised you didn’t hear me let in the hotel’s stylist to help me with my hair. What were you doing?” Clarke asked her with genuine interest. 

“Studying. I took a couple classes this semester.”

“Don’t work too hard,” Clarke said, pressing a soft kiss to her mouth, careful not to mess up her lipstick. “I want you to relax, order some room service, get a massage. Do whatever you want Lexa. You deserve to,” Clarke told her before pressing another soft kiss to her cheek. 

“I think I know exactly what I want to do,” Lexa said with a wicked smile that Clarke could no longer see. Once she had heard the door to the suite click shut she started to get ready. Her hair was hard to tame but she finally settled on a variety of braids her mother used to call her warrior room. She felt like she was getting ready to go to war for the woman she could see herself growing old with. It took her about an hour to get ready, and another half an hour for her ride to pick her up.

Lexa hated black tie affairs, she was always quick to put on her signature purple chucks with a blazer instead of a suit jacket, and a band tee instead of a dress shirt. If she did that now, she would stick out like a sore thumb, and she didn’t want Clarke to notice her. She simply wanted to enjoy the evening she had planned even if Clarke was going to be there with someone else. There was just something about all the art that seemed to calm her down. How one building could hold so many different stories, and now she was a part of that.

As she walked down the stairs to the main annex where the party was being held she quickly scanned the room. The Lightbourne's were still riding her mothers coat tails, and were in attendance with their daughter, and their daughter's husband Gabriel Santiago. Her mother wasn’t anywhere that she could see, but there in the middle of the room sat an enlarged image of her brain. Every memory firing through her neural pathways was highlighting different areas of her brain on display for the world to see. Not quite worth the free entry, and years of psychological trauma that Dr. Franko couldn’t understand... But here she was. 

-A Spectrum Of Possibilities-  
Alexandria Franko-Cadogan

That was one way to describe her and her feelings. She just wished that her mother wasn’t such a genius and that she could take some of her privacy back. She scanned the crowd quickly before keeping her head down and making a peaceful escape. The bar was usually a safe option but she was really trying not to drink, as her full spectrum of emotions was on live display in front of everyone in the room. 

“Water please,” Lexa stated.

She turned to scan the crowd, and noticed Clarke off in the distance being led around the room by the floppy haired douche that took Clarke away from her for the evening. The bartender put her Figi water in front of her and she was quick to open up the cap and take a sip. The blonde was now laughing at something an older gentleman said, and Finn leaned in to kiss her cheek. She could see that Clarke was uncomfortable with the action, but she was trying to network, and Lexa could tell her heart was barely in it.

“Alie… Long time no see,” Josephine Lightbourne flirted with her twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

“Not long enough,” Lexa grumbled under her breath and signalled to the bartender. “Tequila,” she said firmly.

As the bartender poured her shot she could feel Josie closing in, and gripped the table harder. Her relationship with the older woman started well before she escaped the clutches of her mother and her socialites. “Remember when I used to tutor you.”

“I don’t recall much studying ever occurring.”

“You were a much more interesting subject. Take tonight for example. Another night all about little Alie, and her mother using her as a test subject instead of caring for her.”

“Do you have a point?” Lexa asked.

When the bartender set the shot down in front of her he placed another in front of Josephine. The older woman’s eyes were blazing as her hands clawed all over her arm, and she couldn’t even move. She didn’t want to, she just wanted Josie to leave her alone, and go find her husband before Clarke noticed.

“Just that if you need a friend I'm here,” she said, pressing a kiss much too close to her mouth. Lexa could smell the wine rolling off of her in waves, and wondered how this woman was still standing. 

Lexa could see Clarke moving about the room and she downed her shot. Josephine was becoming a better door than a window, but she was at least blocking Clarke’s view of her. “Dance with me,” she said sticking her hand out. Dancing with her was by far the better option. More eyes would be on her, and she would have to act appropriately, she would also be able to lead her in such a way she could continue watching Clarke.

“I see you still have some moves Alie,” Josie said letting her hand trail across her upper chest. She didn’t respond to the action like she used to. Costia had helped her understand her past traumas, after her death Anya helped her move past them, and now Clarke was in her life and helping her heal.

“It’s Lexa now,” she said sternly. She glared at the woman before twirling her away. A light touch to her shoulder alerted her to the presence behind her and she turned around completely forgetting who she was in the company of.

“No calls. No letters. For years…. Then you show up here, and I am honestly happy to see you, but what are you wearing and where is my hug,” the woman said mockingly.

Lexa wrapped her arms around her mother. “I’m sorry. I love you, I just couldn’t do it anymore,” she said trying to hold back tears as she embraced her mother for the first time in years.

“I know baby. I know everything Lexa…”

Lexa pulled back and looked deep into the eyes of her nomon. She could see all the compassion and love behind her eyes, as well as the guilt and sorrow. She took a few deep breaths, and watched as her mother peered behind her. “Feedback loop was genius. Your mother nearly destroyed her lab when she realized you weren’t coming home.” Callie said, taking her hand and helping to guide her into the steps of the next dance.

“And you?” Lexa asked, feeling rather guilty. Dr. Franko treated her one way, and her nomon was the complete opposite… But she was still a Cadogan, and she married Becca Franko. Her ability to handle societal pressures was something Lexa always envied.

“As you most likely figured out, I acted more passively in hopes you would come talk to me.”

“You didn’t have to blackball me from every law office in the country,” Lexa grumbled.

“You had your choice of assignment, if you only picked up the phone to call me. I made that perfectly clear. I miss you. Let’s go for a walk, and you can tell me all about your planned escape…”

“Fine,” Lexa grumbled. One thing she had learned from an early age was that there was no saying no to Callie Cadogan. Her other mother was the kindest soul in the world. The rest of their family was much more complex, and had a lot less compassion for human emotions. Her own mother was a robot, and her grandfather was a crazy cult leader. 

“No band tee? I am rather disappointed.”

Lexa held her arm out as she escorted her mother through the museum. She had spent many weeks roaming these halls while Becca worked on various projects for the french government. Sadly her nomon was back home. There was no rest for an environmental lawyer. Especially one whose wife stopped the biggest apocalypse known to man.

“I actually planned on taking someone as my date, but she got invited by someone else…”

“Let me guess… You didn’t tell her you were coming. Now you are here sulking like a teenager and crying to your nommie,” Callie said, putting on a fake pout. 

“Don’t leave out staying civil with the toxic Eligius circle…”

“If I knew what Josie was doing…”

Lexa held up her hand to stop her mother. “It wasn’t like that. I wanted it at the time. It was what I needed at the moment.”

“Now about the loop….” Her mother asked cautiously changing the subject.

“My last month with Costia… I worked everything out with one of Anya’s friends Dr. Jackson, and once it was removed I pulled the data, and then set a feedback loop of our last month together. I figured mom might need some help understanding where she went wrong.”

“You are both too similar, and the love I have for both of you is the most challenging thing ever. More complex than any case I have ever taken on, and I am an OG Trikru who worked as second chair during the year of ash.”

Lexa laughed with her mother long and hard before she smiled at her for the first time in years. Both of her parents gave to the world in different ways, the only difference was that one wore her heart on her sleeve, and the other one has high functioning autism and can’t communicate for the life of her without insulting anyone. Polar opposites. Opposites attracted, much like her and Clarke. 

“Where is she?” her mother whispered. “Come on and tell your nomon who has captured your attention this time.” Her mother said lead her back to the party.

“You think I will willingly throw her to the wolves?” Lexa asked, putting a hand to her heart, chuckling at the look Clarke would most certainly have on her face when meeting her parents. 

“Worth a try. How about introducing me, and I will run a diversion for you if your mother approaches.”

“You would do that?”

“I should have put my foot down earlier when Becca told me about the Alie project, but I was so worried that it might harm you to shut it off. I failed you then. I won't fail you now. I will respect your privacy, and if you would rather have Anya call me to arrange an internship for you I will get you into wherever, and call your school.”

“No more pulling strings. I will introduce you, but on my own time,” Lexa smiled as she saw Clarke with a different group of people. 

"Excuse me," She grabbed a tray from a nearby waiter, and continued to trail her as she moved through the room. She stalked closer to her, and held out the tray with drinks in front of them as she bowed her head to avoid eye contact with the group.

“Lexa?” Clarke asked.

“No way. Your bodyguard is pretty dedicated to your safety if she got a job to waitress this evening. You can go home Rambo I can keep her safe,” Finn said clearly annoyed by her presence. 

“I take Miss Griffin’s safety seriously,” Lexa looked up to smile at Clarke, before leaving the group of people to avoid an altercation. Finn sounded drunk like the rest of the people at this party, and she couldn’t afford to cause a scene right now. She didn’t want to deal with the potential fallout. 

“Lexa,” she heard Clarke call but she kept on walking. 

She nodded to the security guard monitoring the south hall where she had entered the annex with the mother before. He smiled at her and nodded allowing her to pass. She stood against the wall and waited for Clarke, and soon enough she was scanned by the guard and allowed to pass.

“Why do you get to pass by without getting scanned.”

“Because I’m special,” Lexa teased before pulling her into a dark alcove away from the rest of the noise.

“That you are,” Clarke agreed before pressing her soft pink lips against hers. Clarke was devouring her with her mouth and she pulled her flush against her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments, and thanks for the Kudos.


End file.
